The present invention relates to a sanitary ware, specifically to a commode-urinal.
During using, the processing method of urine of the commode of known art, whatever it is flushing type or rinsing type, is the same as the processing method being used for excrement. And the commode of known art whatever it is flushing type or rinsing type, its technical feature shows that it is designed for processing excrement. Therefore, when it is used to process urine the commode of known art, whatever it is flushing type or rinsing type, has the problems of using water unreasonably and wasting water due to unscientifically processing method.
At the present, the design related to water saving of commode is developed mainly about two-steps or multi-steps method of controlling and draining off water of water tank of commode. However, the minimum amount of draining off water of each step of water tank could not be less than the lowest amount of flushing water that is required by the technical feature of commode itself. At the present, therefore, even it is the most advanced water saving commode, its water amount used could not be less than 3 (three) liters. Therefore, the above-mentioned problem could not be solved thoroughly by modifying the method of draining off water of the water tank of a commode.
At the present, there is a urinal used independently, but it is upright and it is suitable only for male, and female could not use it at all. Therefore, this kind of urinal is not suitable for using in the bathroom of a family.
The object of the invention is to provide a commode-urinal, its method of processing urine is different from the method of processing excrement. It can solve the problems efficiently of using water unreasonably and wasting water caused by unscientific processing method, when the commode of known art is used to process urine.
The technical scheme of the invention is: a commode-urinal, the commode-urinal is provided with a special cleaning water path which is connected to a water supplying facility; the commode-urinal is provided with a special draining off path which is connected to a sewer path, the draining off path of the commode-urinal is provided with a water-containing elbow for water-sealing; the commode-urinal is provided with a pivotal means and connected to the upper part of the commode-excrement container through the pivotal means. The sewer path connected to the draining off path of the commode-urinal is drainage or draining-part of sewer path of the commode-excrement container or draining-part of a bath tub. The water supplying facility connected to cleaning-water path of commode-urinal is a water-supplying tank of the commode-excrement container or a tap water pipe. The cleaning-water path of the commode-urinal is provided with a controlling-switch. The controlling-switch could be a manual control valve or an infrared control valve, and also could be a spring valve. The bottom of the inner chamber of the commode-urinal is of inclined form. The outlets of cleaning-water path of the commode-urinal could be set on one side or perimeter edge of the bottom of the inner chamber of commode-urinal. The outlets of cleaning-water path of the commode-urinal could be set on one side or perimeter edge of upper part of the inner chamber of the commode-urinal. The commode-urinal could be made of metal and could be also made of plastic, ceramics material and non-metal material and so on. The commode-urinal is adapted on the commode-excrement container and it is used with the commode-excrement container as a set. The commode-excrement container is provided with a bowl. The bowl is connected through cleaning-water path of the commode-excrement container with water-tank system assembly consisted of water tank body and controlling mechanism of supplying-draining off water. The lower part of the bowl is provided with a draining-off path connected with sewerage. On the basis of the present commode, a commode-urinal is provided additionally. The commode-urinal is installed above the commode-excrement container and is connected through the pivotal means to the main body of the commode.
In the technical scheme of the invention, the urinal is located above the seating-pad of the commode-excrement container and is connected to the the pivotal means which is firmly connected by bolts to the main body of the commode, thus the urinal can be either set horizontally or be set upright. When the urinal is set horizontally, the commode is in urinating condition; When the urinal is set upright, the commode is in defecating condition.
In the technical scheme of the invention, the outlet of the draining-off path of the urinal is connected with sewerage or sewer-part of the draining-off path of the commode-excrement container, or sewerage of a bath tub directly. When the urinal is set horizontally, the inner chamber bottom of the urinal is of inclined-state toward its draining-off direction, so as causing the liquid in the urinal drains off automatically. The outlet of the urinal is higher than the inlet of draining-off path of it. The inlet of the draining-off path of the urinal is the highest end of the path. Therefore, when the urinal is used to process urine, it can drain off automatically and less amount of water is required for cleaning the inner surface of the urinal. In the meantime, since the sectional area of the draining-off path of the urinal is much smaller than the sectional area of the draining-off path of the commode excrement container, and its water-containing elbow for water-sealing is also much smaller than the water-containing elbow of commode-excrement container, the water used for water-sealing is reduced substantially. Due to the structural combination of the urinal, it is insured that the invention can save water significantly during urine processing.
Because the present invention utilizes the urinal in conjunction with the commode, it enables processing of urine scientifically, therefore, saving water significantly during urine processing. Hence, using less than 0.5 (half) liter of water each time is enough. In the meantime, since the urinal is connected through the pivotal means to the main body of the commode so that the operation of changing the state from urinating to defecating or vice versa is quite simple.